Afortunada
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: La canción definitivamente no salio como Quinn esperaba, ahora tiene que encontrar al amor de su vida y arreglar las cosas. (Menciones de Kurt/Sam). Kind of AU


**¡VOLVÍ! No lo había notado, pero hace mucho mucho tiempo que no publico nada. Hace un tiempo que tenia esta idea en la cabeza y al fin me senté a escribirla, así que... Espero la disfruten.**

 **Para tener en cuenta, si bien la trama de la serie se mantiene: Rachel, Sam, Kurt y Quinn son amigos desde pequeños; Quinn nunca estuvo con Puck y por lo tanto no hay Beth; Rachel no esta "enamorada" de Finn.**

* * *

Estás nerviosa. Estás extremada y espantosamente nerviosa. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Ella es tu mejor amiga desde que tienes uso de razón, ellos son tus amigos por la misma cantidad de tiempo. Vives en un pueblucho antiguo y retrógrada donde sabes que sufrirás mucho hasta ser aceptada… si ella dice que sí, obviamente.

Desde que los cuatro comenzaron a ser amigos, tus padres han aprendido a aceptar que todas las personas son distintas, que no todos pensamos iguales ni tenemos las mismas creencias, pero que eso no hace que uno sea mejor que otro. Solo nos hace únicos, especiales.

Ya has hablado con ellos. Les contaste lo que sientes y lo que harás; y aunque en el fondo sabias que te aceptarían y amarían de todas formas, eso no evito que bajaras las valijas del ático (no estás muy orgullosa de ellos, pero por suerte ellos no lo notaron).

Llevan más de una semana ensayando. Necesitas, ambos necesitan, que la actuación sea extraordinaria. No puede tener fallas; no puede haber equivocaciones ni dudas; no pueden desconcentrarse ni dejar que todas las cosas que saben comenzaran a sucedes los alejen de su meta. Dar la actuación de sus vidas.

Porque lo merecen. Ambos merecen que ustedes den lo mejor de sí. Son las personas más importantes de sus vidas y se merecen todo lo que ustedes puedan darle, y más.

Y ahora aquí están. Sam con su guitarra en mano caminando de una punta del pasillo a la otra, y tú recostada contra los casilleros, con los puños apretados a tus lados tratando de controlar los nervios; repitiendo una y otra vez que tú puedes, que saldrás ahí y harás que esté orgullosa de ti, que le demostraras que has prestado atención en sus clases de canto; le demostraras todo lo que te importa, todo lo que la amas. Y conseguirás que ella te ame de vuelta.

Cuando ves que el profesor Schue aparece al final del pasillo caminando en dirección al salón del coro, llamas a Sam y ambos lo interceptan antes de que alcance su destino.

 **-Señor Schue,** \- le dices una vez que estas frente a él – **con Sam queríamos cantar una canción antes de que comience con la lección, si es posible.**

Lo dices con tu voz compradora, esa que utilizas cuando necesitas conseguir lo que quieres y no puedes perder el tiempo.

 **-Por supuesto, chicos.** – dice emocionado. Lo entiendes; normalmente Sam y tú no muestran mucho entusiasmo por el club; la verdad es que solo están ahí para no ver la cara de tristeza de sus amores. – **Vamos, vamos.**

Los tres entran al salón. Ustedes detrás del señor Schue. Se quedan parados a un lado del piano, esperando que el profesor les dé lugar.

 **-De acuerdo, chicos.** – empieza llamando la atención de todos. Sientes unos ojos marrones clavados en ti, pero no respondes la mirada. Tienes la seguridad de que si lo haces, saldrás corriendo y toda la valentía que juntaste afuera se esfumará. Porque si ella te rechaza, si dice que solo te quiere como amiga, tu mundo se acabará. No solo terminarás con el corazón destrozado, sino que también perderás a la mejor amiga que alguna vez has tenido. A tu compañera de aventuras desde que tienes uso de razón. – **Aquí Sam y Quinn tienen una canción para ustedes,** – explica emocionado. Ya sientes la mirada curiosa de muchos, aun mas esos ojos chocolate que siguen penetrándote. – **el lugar es todo suyo muchachos.**

El profesor va a sentarse a una de las sillas en la primera fila.

Sam y tú ocupan sus lugares, se miran y luego de asentir con la cabeza, tratando de darse fuerzas mutuamente, Sam comienza a tocar.

 _Do you hear me,_ _  
_ _I'm talking to you_ _  
_ _Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Sam comienza a cantar, concentrado en tocar correctamente los acordes correspondientes mientras se mueve por el salón. De vez en cuando te mira y te sonríe, como diciéndote "De verdad estamos haciendo esto".

Tú sólo puedes verlo cantar, evitando a toda costa mirar a tus compañeros, porque sabes que si te encuentras con los ojos marrones que tanto amas, te olvidarás la letra de la canción y todo se irá al demonio.  
 _  
_ _Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

Cuando terminas tu estrofa y comienza el estribillo, juntas las fuerzas necesarias para mirar a tus compañeros. Aun evitándola a ella. Todos los miran sorprendidos, aunque algunos también tienen miradas de conocimiento, como si supieran que algún día este momento llegaría.

 _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_ _  
_ _Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Todo está saliendo a la perfección. Todavía, y de verdad esperas que no suceda, ninguno se equivocó, ni en la letra ni en la coreografía. Algunos de los chicos se pusieron a cantar con ustedes o simplemente a mecerse suavemente en sus asientos siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

 _They don't know how long it takes_ _  
_ _Waiting for a love like this_ _  
_ _Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

 _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

 _Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

Por alguna razón, al finalizar este estribillo tus ojos simplemente deciden tener vida propia y van a fijarse en ella. Agradeces que en la siguiente estrofa no tengas mucho que cantar, porque casi te olvidas de entrar. Está sentada, mirándote con los ojos llorosos; pero lo más desesperante era que su expresión es neutral. No puedes saber si está llorando porque ella también te amaba y está emocionada, o si lo hace porque no corresponde tus sentimientos y va a tener que romperte el corazón.

 _And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Ignoras lo mejor que puedes la confusión que su mirada te está generando y sigues con la canción. El show debe continuar y si llegaras a dejar la canción a la mitad, tendrías que enfrentarte a su furia y a su largo discurso de como un artista no puede cortar su show en medio decepcionando a su fans y no sé que mas.

 _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

 _I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Una vez que la canción termina todo queda en silencio hasta que los aplausos comienzan. Los chicos se levantan de sus asientos para felicitarlos y abrazarlos.

Estas un poco confundida, ¿por qué tantas felicitaciones?, solo cantaron una maldita canción.

Lo único que te preocupa es que no puedes encontrar a la única persona que te importa.

 **-Sam, ¿Dónde está?** – le susurras. El es más alto que tu y seguramente le sea más fácil encontrarla.

 **-No lo sé, tampoco lo encuentro.** – dice un poco desesperado.

Ambos se miran totalmente confundidos, hasta que una pregunta de Mercedes les hace comprender la situación.

 **-Entonces, ¿hace cuanto que están juntos?** – pregunta con una sonrisa.

Todavía no sabes cómo no quebraste tu cuello, pero te giraste tan rápido para mirarla que el aire resonó en tus oídos.

 **-¿Juntos?** – preguntaste horrorizada mientras escuchabas a Sam repetir "Mierda" una y otra vez por lo bajo.

Y si. Mierda.

Te toma tan solo un minuto salir corriendo del salón. Pareces loca, gritando su nombre tratando de encontrarla.

Porque todo había salido mal y ahora tenias que hallarla y explicarle que Sam era solo tu amigo y que la canción había sido para ella. Que ella es tu mejor amiga.

La buscas por todos lados. El auditorio. Las gradas. Debajo de las gradas. El gimnasio. Aulas vacías. Todos lados y no está.

Ella te había traído en la mañana, así que vas a ver si su auto sigue en el estacionamiento. Cuando no lo encuentras sientes tu mundo darse vuelta.

No recuerdas haber corrido nunca tan rápido. En menos de diez minutos estás en la puerta de su casa, tocando el timbre incesantemente y golpeando la puerta simultáneamente. Al tiempo que tratas de recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera.

Cuando luego de cinco minutos nadie abre, comienzas a gritar.

 **-¡Rachel!** – golpe en la puerta. - **¡Rachel, por favor abre la puerta!** – otro timbrazo. – **Vamos, por favor.** – Para ese momento ya no tienes energías de nada. Apoyas la frente contra la madera y lentamente te deslizas hasta caer en tus rodillas. – **Por favor, Rae, abre la puerta.**

Sientes las lagrimas caer por tus mejillas, pero no tienes siquiera ganas de secarlas. Tu mente trabaja a toda velocidad intentando comprender como no se les ocurrió que quizás ellos pensarían que la canción era entre ustedes.

Ambos estaban tan convencidos de su amor por ellos que no se dieron cuenta que quizás la canción se interpretaría como una canción de amor entre ustedes.

 **-Rae, por favor.** – sollozas tu, la cabeza te duele, el pecho te duele, las piernas te duelen, la mano te duele. Todo el cuerpo te duele. El que se supone iba a ser un día excelente, termino siendo una mierda.

Pasan otros cinco minutos en silencio antes de que la puerta comience a abrirse. A una velocidad que no creías capaz, te levantas del suele y te paras derecha, esperando que la puerta termine de abrirse.

Al otro lado de la madera de color blanco esta Rachel, con los ojos y la nariz rojos de haber llorado. Tiene la ropa arrugada y el pelo enredado como si hubiese estado tirada en la cama.

La imagen te rompe el corazón, aun más cuando escuchas su voz. Esta rasposa y desprende tanta tristeza que mas lagrimas comienzan a caer por tus mejillas.

 **-¿Qué quieres, Quinn?**

 **-Yo… la canción… no entiendes… no… y él…** \- no sabes cómo comenzar, no sabes que decirle. Solo quieres tomarla en tus brazos y nunca dejarla ir.

 **-Mira, si viniste a hablar de tu relación con Sam. No, gracias. Ambos son mis amigos, pero ahora simplemente no quiero escucharlo.** – está por volver a cerrar la puerta cuando algo en tu interior se enciende. Si la puerta se termina de cerrar la perderás, y eso no está en tus planes.

 **-¡Tu eres mi mejor amiga!** – gritas de repente mientras que con la mano empujas la puerta evitando que se cierre. – **No lo entiendes. Tú eres mi mejor amiga.** – te mira a los ojos, como si intentara entrar en tu mente, tratando de ver que es lo que pasa ahí adentro. – **tú haces todo más fácil cuando la vida se pone dura, como cuando Sue me echo de las animadoras por no haberle dicho de la operación de Santana, o cuando a papá casi lo transfieren. Tú haces todo mejor.** – te mira fijamente, las lagrimas están nuevamente en sus ojos, pero ahora también hay una pequeñísima sonrisa curvando esos labios que tanto te gustan, demostrándote que entiende lo que quieres decirle. – **¿Recuerdas esa tarea de filosofía en donde teníamos que describir que olores relacionamos con el hogar?** – le preguntas y esperas que asienta para continuar. – **Santana puso el olor a comida cacera y a tabaco; Kurt el olor a grasa de motor y macarrones con queso; tu pusiste el aroma a galletas veganas y al incienso que a Leroy le gusta usar. Pero yo… en los únicos aromas que puedo pensar cuando me dicen que piense en mi hogar es vainillas, coco y frutillas. Porque tu jabón es de coco, tu acondicionador de vainilla y tu perfume de frutilla. Porque lo único en lo que pienso cuando mencionan la palabra hogar es en ti. Porque tú eres mi mejor amiga.** – Rachel está llorando, una lagrima detrás de la otra. La sonrisa en sus labios es cada vez mas grande y, en algún momento, sus manos se unieron a las tuyas, acercando tanto su cuerpo al tuyo que puedes notar el calor que desprende. – **Cuando entras en una habitación, automáticamente todo desaparece y lo único que puedo ver es a ti. Porque además de ser mi mejor amiga eres la persona que… yo… que amo.**

 **-Quinn…** -susurra Rachel llevándose una mano al pecho, justo encima del corazón y agrandando aun más la sonrisa.

 **-No aguarda, aun no he terminado.** – Le sonríes – **Te amo de todas las formas posibles, y no me importa tener solo 18 años, porque te amo y sé que siempre te amare. Amo todas tus expresiones, amo la forma en la que el mundo hace silencio cuando comienzas a cantar y amo la pasión con la que lo haces. Amo la forma en la que hablas en párrafo y como frunces el ceño cuando alguien no entiende lo que quieres decir. Amo como te enojas cuando el señor Schue le da un solo a otra persona, pero como luego sonríes y los ayudas a dar lo mejor de sí. Amo el gran corazón que tienes, y como eres capaz de perdonar a todos. Amo como puedes de intimidar a jugadores de futbol aun cuando no superas el metro sesenta. Amo como tu metro sesenta se acopla perfectamente a mi cuerpo cuando me abrazas. Amo como mueves tus labios siguiendo las palabras cuando lees algo que te gusta. Amo tus labios.** – dices guiñando un ojo y haciendo que se sonroje. – **Simplemente te amo.**

Terminas tu largo discurso, uno digno de y para Rachel Berry, con la sonrisa más grande de la que eres capaz. Sientes que un inmenso peso fue quitado de tus hombros, ya no tienes más que cuidar que tus sentimientos no se noten demasiado, ni controlar que no te quedes mirándola por un tiempo más largo del apropiado. Ahora puedes ser completamente tú al lado de Rachel y tu corazón se siente más ligero que nunca.

Pasan un tiempo en silencio, simplemente mirándose la una a la otra. Y aunque sabes que ella siente lo mismo por ti – porque no importa que aun no te lo haya dicho, simplemente lo sabes – no puedes evitar ponerte nerviosa cuando luego de cinco minutos ella aun no dice ni una sola palabra.

 **-Rach…** \- vas a empezar a decirle que está bien, que no tiene que decir nada, cuando de repente sus labios están sobre los tuyos y sientes que tu cerebro simplemente hizo corto circuito.

Hace tanto tiempo que estabas esperando esto, que cuando sucede quedas estática en tu lugar. Solo cuando sientes que Rachel esta separándose de ti, tu cerebro vuelve a funcionar lo suficiente como para que tus manos se posen en su cintura impidiendo que se mueva y tu labios comienzan a moverse.

Es el mejor beso de tu vida. Bueno, no es que hayas besado a muchas personas, pero sabes que es el mejor beso que alguna vez recibirás – sin contar todos los que, esperas, ella te dará en el futuro. Está tan cargado de amor y cariño que tu corazón simplemente comienza a hacer movimientos extraños, salteándose latidos o latiendo más veces de las normales.

Están allí largo rato. Besándose bajo la puerta de entrada. Tus manos sujetando firmemente su cintura y las suyas tu cuello, como si ambas temieran que si se sueltan se darán cuenta que en realidad todo es un sueño.

Solo salen de la burbuja en la que están cuando tu teléfono comienza a sonar. A regadientes dejas que tus labios se separen de los suyos, pero rápidamente unes tú frente a la de ella, necesitando el contacto.

 **-Sam** – dices luego de color el teléfono en tu oreja.

 **-¿La encontraste? ¿Aclaraste las cosas? ¿Te odia? ¿Te ama? ¿Me odia?** – dice tu amigo rubio a la carrerilla haciéndote reír.

 **-Tranquilo, Sam. Respira.** – haces como si respiraras, escuchando como él lo repite al otro lado de la línea. – **Si, la encontré. Si, aclare las cosas. No, no me odia. Sí, creo que me ama.** – la miras a los ojos y solo recibes un tímido asentimiento de cabeza y un beso en la mejilla generando una sonrisa inmensa en tu cara. – **Si, si me ama. Y… aguarda un momento** – le pides antes de contestar su última pregunta – **Rae, ¿odias a Sam?** – le preguntas tratando de aguantar la risa, aunque pierdes cuando te quita el celular para responder ella.

 **-Samuel.** – dice en tono serio y puedes imaginarte a tu amigo tragar fuertemente. – **No te odio, pero lo haré si le hacer daño a Kurt.** – hace silencio un momento, aguardando a que Sam termine de hablar mientras tú la miras sorprendida de que supiera sobre Kurt. – **No hay que ser un genio para saber que si Quinn me estaba cantando a mí, tú le estabas cantando a Kurt.** – Vuelve a hacer silencio, aunque ahora por menos tiempo – **Si, si, nosotras también los queremos. Ahora, quiero seguir besando a mi novia, así que por favor no vuelvas a llamar.** – declara Rachel antes de terminar la llamada.

 **-Con que novia, eh** – la molestas mientras levantas una ceja, intentando ocultar todo lo que se sacudió en tu interior al escucharla llamarte de esa forma.

 **-Bueno, como tú me amas y yo te amo, creí que… pero no es… o podemos…** \- empieza decir nerviosa. No sabes cómo hacerla callar, así que intentas lo que siempre creíste que funcionaria. Le tomas las mejillas y la besas.

 **-Con que si funciona** – susurras luego de separarse.

 **-¿Qué funciona?** – pregunta aun con los ojos cerrados.

 **-Nada, nada** – ríes mirando su cara atontada. – **Ahora, lo importante.** – te pones seria de repente, haciendo que ella abra los ojos y te mire fijamente. - **¿quieres ir a cenar el viernes por la noche?**

Ya mañana tendrían tiempo de explicarles a todos la gran confusión de la canción.  
_


End file.
